I Didnt Mean to
by AidensXmommy
Summary: Something happens to Rory..she doesnt go to Chilton and her life will be changed forever..stink at summaries
1. Chapter 1

1

I do not own Gilmore Girls I never will

this is my first Fan fic of any sort and Rory doesnt go to Chilton.

Slowly Rory Gilmore walked down the halls of SHH. Her head hanging low she was in shock of what she read this morning.

"Rory hows it going?" Rory was jerked alive by a male calling her name form behind.

"Oh hey Dean its going" She said half faking it hoping he wouldn't ask what was going on.

"What's going on Rory you cant fool me?" He asked. Drat he asked anyway.

"Ah me and my mom got into a fight this morning and it is buggin me." Oh man I just lied to him she thought.

She is lying to me I know it "Is that all do you wanna talk about it?" He offered.

"No thank you I have to get to class. Talk to you later Dean." Rory ran off to her class before anyone else could ask her what was wrong.

Before she knew it half the day was over and lunch came next. On this particular day she was suppose to meet her mom at Lukes Diner she had big news for her. That normally meant she got a new pair of shoes or something silly. But this also meant she had to see Luke and Jess and she rather not see either one today. She wasn't ready for everyone at least not yet.

"Rory dear come sit here Momma has a story for ya." Loralie motioned for Rory to come and sit down.

"Let me guess Babette or Miss Patty did something to Luke this morning?" It was always them coming in and saying or doing something crazy was never really funny.

"Luuuuke COOOFFFEEEEE please teo of them pronto! And some food!" Loralie bellowed.

"Mom can we talk alone for a minute?" Rory asked standing up motioning over to the closed curtain hiding the stiars to the upper level of the diner.

"Sure kid what's going on?"

"Mom I don't know how to say this and I know you will be mad and" Rory began crying she didnt know how to say it.

"Rory don't cry it cant be all that bad" she caressed her hair and held her close.

"Mom I am pregnant" Rory stated


	2. Chapter 2

1

"Your what?" Loreali asked pulling her daughter back

"Mom I took a test this morning I am it came up positive." Rory covered her face with her hands and hid the tears falling from her eyes.

"Ok" Loreali let her go and walked away walking back into the diner and out the door.

"What's up with her?" Jess asked Luke pointing at Loreali as she walked out the door. Luke just shrugged his shoulders and went back to serving Kirk his toast and juice.

"Rory what is up with your mom. Why did she walk out?" Luke asked walking past her in route to Kirk.

"Nothing Luke I got her upset and she is cooling off." Rory sat down and ate her burger and fries leaving her coffee behind. She wasn't paying much attention when Jess came and sat down by her.

"What happened why is she mad at you?" he asked startling her, noticing he scared her he grabbed her hand and stroked her thumb.

"Jess she is just mad ok.!" Rory got up and stormed out of the diner afraid of what Jess would have to say if she told him.

Rory walked back into the school just in time for the lunch period to be over. She took her seat in her history class and Lane sat next to her.

"Hey Ror I didnt see you in lunch." Lane said handing her a note. "This is from Dean."

Rory opened the note

_Rory _

_I know you are lying, you didn't get into a fight with your mom. I don't know what happened for real but if that Jess kid hurt you tell me. _ _Tell me what happened Rory I am a friend I can listen._

_Dean_

"Whatever Dean you have no idea."

The school day had ended not too far after and Rory eased her way out without being noticed. She noticed her mom in Lukes and decided to go home rather than see if she was ok. Before long she was at her door step and there was Jess sitting in the chair on her porch

"Rory what is going on?" Jess asked standing up and walking to her. Rather than tell him she took him by the hand and led him into the house. She could feel tears well up in her eyes she was afraid of what he might say to her what he might think or do. Will he like Christopher and leave be a horrible father. "Rory where are we going?" Jess asked as he was led to her room.

"Stay here" she went into the bathroom and found the test that she took that morning, the results had changed the blinking pregnant sign went away and it was blank. I guess I need to take another one it doesnt take long. She thought.

"Is everything ok" Jess asked a few minutes later. Just then Rory walked out holding out a stick. "Whats this" he took it and read the stick "Rory I am..."

**A/N Sorry cliffie lol... I am a bad writer and I KNOW IT. I know these are not long but they will get there I have a 18 month old to chase around**.


End file.
